


My Flow Like a Ponytail

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Flynn Andor, M/M, Please don't judge me, Rookpunzel, Tangled AU, it's silly, that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: Thank you to everyone who has listened to me talk about and ask questions about this fic that I should not, and have no business writing.





	My Flow Like a Ponytail

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has listened to me talk about and ask questions about this fic that I should not, and have no business writing.

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, lived a beautiful enchantress. No, not Beauty and the Beast. That enchantress was actually cool. The one we’re talking about was evil. Not like, murdering people evil, but she had a magic flower. A flower that was created from a single drop of moonlight. This flower had it all: the ability to heal the sick and wounded, and even had the ability to bestow youth.

Yeah, you get where I’m going with this. The enchantress was eternally young. All she had to do, was keep this flower, and sing it a song. Where did she learn the song? How did she know she needed to sing to the flower to retain her youth? You’re asking the wrong person. Write your own AU for that one.

Anyway, also in this faraway land (but like, I don’t know, several hundred years later), lived a King and Queen. They were just and fair and kind, and they were expecting their first child. Suddenly, the Queen fell ill. Like, really ill. So everyone started looking for something to cure the Queen. The people of the kingdom searched far and wide, and just when hope seemed lost, they found a dark, mysterious, glowing flower. They took the flower, not realizing it belonged to the enchantress, and returned to the kingdom, presenting it to the Queen. Taking mysterious glowing flowers and mixing them into drinks really doesn’t seem like a smart thing to do. But they did it. And the Queen was healed.

The Queen gave birth to a beautiful baby boy named Bodhi, with eyes that were far too big for his head and already a full head of hair that was as dark as the night. The kingdom rejoiced, and celebrated by sending thousands of lanterns into the sky.

And of course, just like Sleeping Beauty, the enchantress showed up just in time to find out that the Queen had eaten her flower. And had also given birth. The boy’s hair was dark and swirling like the night sky, just like the flower had been, and so the enchantress started singing her song, and sure enough, the strands of hair in her fingers started making her young again. She cut off a chunk of hair, but it turned brown and dull. So she did the only logical thing she could. With a wicked cackled, the enchantress kidnapped the baby and took him far, far away, hiding him in a tall tower with no entrance or exit.

The enchantress raised the baby boy as her own, keeping him locked up in the tower. The only view of the outside world the lost prince had was of the lanterns released in the night sky, every year on his birthday.

As the years passed, the boy’s hair grew and grew, the enchantress brushing it each night and teaching him her song. Life for the hidden Prince was lonely. How could it not be? So he began inventing, making his dull life more enjoyable by the things he created.

That’s where I come in. No, I’m not the dashingly handsome ruffian. I’m the little green droid that sits on Bodhi’s shoulder and tells him everything he’s doing wrong. Because I’m always right.

Anyway, on the Prince’s 21st birthday, well. That’s when everything changed.


End file.
